


Overstimulating

by MandoDyn



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Batman (Movies - Nolan) RPF
Genre: Armpit Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDyn/pseuds/MandoDyn
Relationships: Christian Bale/Robert Pattinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Overstimulating

Robert moaned as he was laying on his back from the tongue in his ass, this definitely wasn't what he was expecting when he went to Christian's house to get some advice to play Batman but there was no way he would complain.

Christian continued tonguing the younger man's ass, not being able to get enough of the taste and smell radiating from his juicy hole.

Eventually Christian had to stop eating Rob's ass to the oxygen but that didn't stop the two from having more raunchy fun.

"You like that baby?" The older man said as he launched his head towards the younger's sweaty armpit.

"Yeah daddy!" Rob couldn't help but moan, he'd never felt anything as good as this before.

Christian continued lapping at the pit in front of him, the sweat that was trapped in the smelly hair couldn't help but be an immeasurable turn on.

Rob felt Christian's tongue slowing down, saying "Don't stop-" and as if on queue Christian switched to the man's other armpit. 

Again, The taste and smell of all the sweat, dirt and grime that Rob had built up was nothing short of amazing for both men involved. 

Christian finished tongue cleaning Rob's other pit and turned his head to kiss the man directly on his mouth.

The two tongues in play were going all over the place, it was a sloppy kiss that had emerged from the need within both men, spit going everywhere, teeth clashing, nothing short of pure pleasure.

"Daddy- Please- I need your cock in" Rob said in between his moans as he pulled his mouth away

Without saying anything Christian flipped Rob onto his stomach.

Christian gave no warning but a grunt as he slammed his dick into the man below him.

Of course Robert couldn't help but moan at his loudest.

The cycle kept repeating, with Christian ramming into the tight ass below him, preferring to rather stay silent with the exception of a few grunts.

"Don't stop- Never stop daddy it feels so good!" Rob said as he was begging for his ass to keep getting destroyed.

Christian rammed one more, with more force then he's ever used before, pushing both men to their limit he came in Rob's ass.

"Daddy- that felt so good" Rob said as he also released untouched. 

"We aren't done yet" Christian said as he brought his tongue back to the other's ass.

Rob moaned, the overstimulation was really getting to him but he just couldn't tell Christian to stop, he's never felt this good in his whole life.

Christian pierced his tongue into the ass that he was eating, delving his own cum and fluids out of the man below him.

"Mmm, hope you liked all of that you slut" Christian said as he finished drinking all of his cum and removed his tongue from Rob.

"Yes daddy- I loved it" Rob said, clearly exhausted. 

"Good!" Was all Christian said before he got up, his cock still erect, getting next to Rob's face. "Now suck"

Rob was surprised at Christian, not expecting the man to be this demanding, but he wasn't complaining.

Rob gently sucked at the tip, planning to take his time sucking the erect penis in him but his plan was thwarted when Christian forced Rob to deepthroat the length.

He struggled at first with sucking the whole thing but Christian wasn't giving him any time to adjust as he kept slamming Rob on and off his cock. 

Christian barely gave Rob any rest before he came into his mouth and made the younger man swallow it all.

Christian couldn't help but smirk at the ruined mess that he had turned Rob into.

"Hope you liked that, you little slut" 

"Yeah daddy- I loved it" Rob said as he could barely form the words he needed.

"Good now get out" Christian said. "Unless you want more?"

"No- I'm good," Rob said quickly, trying to clean up and dress as he was leaving the building.

Both men knew that this wouldn't be the last time they had a meeting like this.


End file.
